The present invention relates generally to electronic connectors, integrated circuit component and housing for such components. More specifically, the present invention relates to connector housing for dissipating heat generated by such connector devices.
In the electronics and computer industries, it has been well known to employ various types of electronic component packages and integrated circuit chips, such as the PENTIUM central processing unit chip (CPU) manufactured by Intel Corporation and RAM (random access memory) chips. These integrated circuit chips have a pin grid array (PGA) package and are typically installed into a socket which is soldered to a computer circuit board. These integrated circuit devices, particularly the CPU microprocessor chips, generate a great deal of heat during operation which must be removed to prevent adverse effects on operation of the system into which the device is installed. For example, a PENTIUM microprocessor, containing millions of transistors, is highly susceptible to overheating which could destroy the microprocessor device itself or other components proximal to the microprocessor.
In addition to the PENTIUM microprocessor discussed above, there are many other types of electronic devices that include some type of electronic heat generating component that is in need of heat dissipation. In the prior art, there are electronic connectors used to couple various electronic components together. For example, opto-electronic connector are frequently used to provide an interface between fiber optic cable and electronic devices. These opto-electronic connectors are commonly referred to as transceiver modules and are available in many different form factors. Most commonly, these connectors are employed as an I/O data interface between a computer and fiber optic cable. Each connector, for example, may use 1-3 Watts of power. Since these devices are very high density and require precision alignment of sensitive optical components, avoidance of housing creep and housing failure is critical.
These opto-electronic transceiver connectors are well known and are typically made of metal, such as aluminum, and are cast or machined into the desired configuration. Such manufacturing techniques are expensive and cumbersome, particular where the connector includes complex geometries. The metal housing is important for heat dissipating and can also be used for grounding or EMI shielding, if necessary.
In the heat sink industries, which is applicable to the electronic connector industry, it has been well known to employ metallic materials for thermal conductivity applications, such as heat dissipation for cooling semiconductor device packages and for constructing EMI shields. For these applications, the metallic material typically is tooled or machined from bulk metals into the desired configuration. However, such metallic conductive articles are typically very heavy, costly to machine and are susceptible to corrosion. Further, the geometries of machined metallic heat dissipating articles are very limited to the inherent limitations associated with the machining or tooling process. As a result, the requirement of use of metallic materials which are machined into the desired form, place severe limitations on heat sink design particular when it is known that certain geometries, simply by virtue of their design, would realize better efficiency but are not attainable due to the limitations in machining metallic articles.
Alternatively, the connectors may be manufactured of plastic, such as by injection molding, which is a relatively inexpensive process. However, such plastic material is inadequate for providing heat dissipating and/or grounding. A plastic connector may be plated but provides inferior thermal conductivity. The advantages of plastic is that it is very lightweight. However, the use of conventional plastic materials is highly disadvantageous because the plastic is insulative thus trapping generated heat within the connector. Such heat build makes the connector susceptible to housing failure.
The aforementioned electronic connectors are commonly employed in communications equipment, and the like. These devices are being manufactured smaller and smaller and include faster and faster electronic components therein. As a result, heat generation and overheating continues to be a serious concern while the sizes of the devices get smaller. Therefore, problems arise as to effectively cooling the small electronic components within small and cramped environments within the electronic connector device. Typical cooling solutions are not preferred because they are large and, as a result, consume large spaces within an already cramped electronic device case. This is particularly of concern when hundreds if not thousands of these connector components are at a single location. Also, these small connectors must address the competing demands of high power requirements and associated power limitations. Therefore, active cooling solutions, such as powered fans and the like, are not desirable.
Moreover, electromagnetic interference shielding is also often required to ensure proper operation of the electronic connector device. However, the use of EMI shielding, which typically encases the electronic component within the device to be protected, obstructs proper installation and use of effective solutions for cooling the same component within the electronic connector. Therefore, there are competing needs for EMI shielding and effective thermal solutions within an electronic connector, such as an opto-electronic connector, particularly in environments where space is at a premium.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an electronic connector that has a low profile and is net-shape moldable from a thermally conductive material so complex geometries for optimal cooling configurations can be achieved. There is also a demand for an electronic connector that provides passive heat dissipation for a heat generating electronic components within the connector housing. There is further demand for an electronic connector to provide both EMI shielding and superior heat dissipation. Therefore, an inexpensive lightweight injection molded connector is highly desired that can be easily and cheaply manufactured yet still be highly thermally conductive and have EMI shielding capability.